


Birds and the bees

by Castawayx7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castawayx7/pseuds/Castawayx7
Summary: Sam forces dean to try something other than beer, by the end it's not the conversion from (some) alcohol Dean has to thank his brother for.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam said he was three beers away from being alcoholic, Dean disagreed.

Dean said his brother was a want-to-be hipster for dragging him to Starbucks, Sam disagreed.

"Coffee would be better for your organs" Sam noted, "And just generally your outlook on life."

Dean rolled his eyes as he followed his brother into the coffee-house, "I doubt caffeine is going to be the answer to a better life."

 

He gave him a look that clearly said 'shut up and stop whining' yet still Dean still felt he had a lot of complaining left to do, until of course they reached the front of the line and he had no idea what any of the drinks listed above the counter really meant... what on earth was a frappuccinno?

 

Sam had already ordered and was waiting at the counter a little further along, scanning the room for some free seats.

"What can I get you?" he heard the voice say from behind the counter.

Dean took his eyes from the boards above and sighed, "Honestly I feel like im trying to read latin looking at all of those"He gestured upwards with ease, "So I'll guess I'll have the only thing I'm confident in pronouncing; one hot chocolate."

"Wise choice, what size?" the barrister with very fluffy brown hair inquired.

"Biggest you can give me" Dean laughed quietly, making eye contact with the blue-eyed man once more.

"whipped cream?"

"definitely."

\---

Dean slurped noisily from his mug with intentions of annoying Sam as he typed furiously on his scratched up laptop. He knew he was doing some research for school but he couldn't help it, the only plus of this experience had been the cute guy behind the counter and the whipped cream.

"Dean." He heard Sam say.

He put his mug down and began scooping the cream onto his fingers, one by one, just to eat it right off to hopefully aggravate Sam some more.

"Dean, stop."

He was about to retort with something sarcastic after to popping the last finger out of his mouth but he was quickly distracted by the widening of blue eyes across the room. 

"thank you." his brother spoke just as the barista coughed into his fist and moved out of his eyeline.

He couldn't help but smile a little at himself before continuing to slurp down the rest of the hot chocolate as loudly as humanly possible.

Sam huffed and closed his laptop in defeat, "You didn't even get coffee".

"I was feeling rebellious" Dean shrugged.

"Get a coffee on the way out, you need to try a small one at least so can tell Charlie you tied to convert with out completely lying." Sam insisted while finishing his own off and standing.

Dean stuck his hand out while speaking, "You're paying then."

Even though he was grateful to get to see the barrister one last time he seriously could not be bothered with Sam and their best friend Charlies attempt to 'sober him up'. He only drank at work when Bobby offered him beer and when he went out after finishing up a vehicle in the shop, or when he was bored.

"Dont worry, I havent came back for a second Hot Chocolate" He said when he was face to face with the barista again. He peered down at his name tag so he didn't have to keep referring him as 'cute guy' or 'barista' in his head.

"Castiel, help a guy out and tell me how to order a normal coffee in this god forsaken place." He groaned out and placed sams money down. He could've sworn the corner of Castiels mouth twitched up but it was so fast he could be sure.

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek before speaking, "Let me guess, you'll have a normal coffee, black?"

"Spot on, Castiel" Dean really liked his named but stayed away from asking about it, guessing it got its share of questions already.

He nodded, carefully reaching over to collect the cash, "What's your name?"

"Dean" He said and the man quickly scribbled it down on the white cup.

　

\---

　

On the way home Sam was talking about etiquette but Dean couldn't focus on anything the delicate handwriting on his portable coffee cup.

"Sure Sammy, whatever you say."

　

　--

　

The Next Day

　

Castiel had taken it upon himself to clean up the bookcases in the library where he worked, it was a partime job to go along with serving in Starbucks, though he much prefered to rearrange the worn out books.

It was fair to say libraries were not so popular these days so Cas got to do whatever he pleased on most of his shifts so just after lunch he sat at the foot of the crime and mystery bookshelf, book in hand. Sherlock Holmes was a very interesting read so it took him a minute to figure out some one was speaking to him.

He blinked a few times to switch back into reality and connect with the world surrounding him rather than the one in his head. Castiel peered up to see the ghost of a smile on a familiar face, "Dean?"

He held his hand out to help him up. Castiel graciously accepted the offer and let himself be pulled up untill he was facing dean and his lips began to move, "You remembered my name! That must make me special right?"

Castiel was too taken back to form the necessary reply, " Can i help you with something?" He hoped he didn't come off too cold but he really was enjoying the story and he could barely focus when dean was right there looking like that.

"You work here too I presume?" to which Castiel gave a simple nod before Dean reached into his jean pocket and extracted a folded yellow post it note and handed over to him.

Dean stuffed his hands into his leather jacket and watched the way Castiel thought over the book titles, "I need those books for my brother if you have them".

"Was he the one you were with yesterday? with the shiny hair?" Dean laughed slightly at that remark. "Or was that your boyfriend ?" Cas let slip.

"Definitely not boyfriend material, my brother." he shook his head and noted some blood had rushed to Castiels cheeks.

"If you just wait here ill grab these for you" He stated before turning and walking away from Dean. not a bad view, Dean thought. He sat down on an old wooden chair and looked around to amuse himself while Castiel was book hunting, he would have went with him and chatted if he didn't scamper off so fast.

He noticed a beige trench coat hanging up near the entrance and wondered if it was Castiels, since he was the only person other than him in here. Some thing was shining in the natural light coming from the big windows on the collar of the coat and Dean let curiosity get the better of him.

On closer inspection the glistening object had seemed to be a little pin the shape of a bee. Dean made a sound as if he had just been stung when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but it did look like you were about to pick pocket me" Castiel said seriously.

"No, no!" He swallowed, "I was just looking at the pin, you like bees?" Dean questioned, genuinely wanting to know about it.

Cas nodded with content and placed the books down on the desk, "I find them rather calming and interesting" he Stamped the inside covers with a date Dean couldn't read from where he was standing, "Its sad theyre slowly dying out, humans should be saving them." he said with a little frown.

"Oh that's a shame." Dean realised he sounded a sarcastic and quickly spoke up as he met Castiels lovely blue eyes, "Bees are really important for our survival, I heard."

Dean watched a documentary on it once, though he might have been tipsy.

"Quite actually. Now these books have to be back in three weeks." Castiel lifted the pile up and offered them to Dean who carefully took them in his arms which seems to make the other man happy.

"Wont be a minute late" Dean assured Castiel who glanced at his watch before walking past Dean to pick up his coat.

He pulled his arms through the sleeves while speaking, "Now I don't mean to be rude but I have to lock up no, uh so do you mind walking out with me, or just alone, whichever."

"I'll walk out with you."

　

When Dean reached his car he turned around to Castiel with ease, "Can i have your number ?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly, "What for?"

Dean felt his usual natural confidence fade as he replied "So you can tell me more about the bees." Or so you can talk about anything, Dean thought, with that voice he could talk him into robbing a bank.

"Oh, sure" Castiel picked a pen from one of his pockets and began to write on Deans hand, "Thought I'd make it easy since your hands are a bit full" he added after putting the pen away.

Dean smiled as thanks, "Do you need a ride?"

"No thank you, I can walk. Speak soon, dean" with those words he was away, casually walking down the street and for the second day in a row Dean found himself admiring the handwriting of Castiel as he went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was starfished on his bed, on top of the blue sheets, seriously considering texting Castiel. But to say what? He knew he wanted to talk to him but he didn't feel like that was a good enough reason. So he came up with the lamest excuse of a message.

 

~Hey, this is my number. 

 

Quickly, he realised he hadn't said who it was and almost rolled his eyes back into his skull at how much he resembled a 14-year-old right now.

 

~It's dean by the way. 

 

He rolled over on to his side, staring at the dimmed screen waiting for a sign that Castiel had seen the messages. He didn't know what he was expecting, it was three in the morning and Castiel seemed like the kind of guy who'd be asleep by 11, at least. Dean wondered what his routine was, did Castiel fall asleep reading a book? Watching trash Tv like sam did? He hated that he didn't know. 

 

Deans breath caught in his throat when the bubble appeared below his messages. He didn't blink until the message came through. God, he didn't even know if Cas liked men or if he was available and he was letting him self get all worked up for possibly nothing. He was going to go to sleep, he decided. 

 

But when the familiar ping sounded he didn't hesitate to ready a response. 

 

-Hello Dean, what's your last name? It's for my contacts. 

 

~Winchester. Yours ? 

 

Dean replied fast but it wasn't to update his contact list. 

 

-Novak. 

 

———-

 

Castiel woke at 9:30 with a grumbling stomach and a throbbing head. He couldn't handle getting ill for the second time this month, he thought in dismay. He subconsciously checked his phone and felt a flutter of disapintment in the pit of his stomach with the lack of messages from a certain someone.

 

He left his phone to charge and pulled himself up however before seeing to him self he walked over the corner of his room to the yellow cage where his guinea pig Lucie was scattering about. Castiel carefully opened the top and poured in a mixture of food into her white bowl and went on to check the water levels. 

 

After he was sure the guinea pig was well fed and had enough water he decided to actually care for himself before heading to work.

 

Cas' apartment wasnt tiny but it was what you could consider big. It had two average sized bedrooms, one bathroom and an open plan kitchen and living area that was decorated with little trinkets and personal photos.

 

as he placed two slices of bread into the toaster there was a rhythmic knock at the door and he automatically knew who it was. When the door flew open his brother, Gabriel appeared with a wide grin on his face. 

 

"Brother! Fancy seeing your here." He teased. 

 

Cas decided it was too early to be so jolly and ignored the remark, "Would you like some jam on toast Gabe?" 

 

"You know I would baby brother" Gabriel smiled, perching on a wooden chair near his brother. "Are you okay?"

 

He glanced over to him as he tended to the toast, "Just feeling abit sick and I have to go into work" he sighed, "Do me favour and fix me some jam on toast? Yours is done."

 

Without much hesitation he stood up and ruffled his younger siblings already messy hair and let Castiel go change and likely take some pain killers.

 

When he returned to the kitchen he noticed his Gabriel had seeming emptied half the tub of jam on the toast, "You're ridiculous." he stated.

 

"I take pride in that. But Cas i am curious have you have been doing anything out of the ordinary, lets say ridiculous like dating, for instance?" Gabriel said casually before biting into his breakfast. Castiel had not dated anyone in almost a year and it wasn't a bad thing in his opinion, he was saving himself from anymore heart-break. He shook his head, focusing on his food almost as much as Gabe. 

 

\--

 

 

 

Gabriel followed Cas to work that morning, insisting that he needed good coffee and by that he meant a family discount. The shop was pretty empty today Cas noticed as he walked in. He caught eyes from behind a laptop that had belonged to Deans brother Sam who smiled at him.

 

"Who is that with the dreadfully shiny hair?" Gabriel asked "You must introduce me."

 

"Gabe I barely know the man, if you want to make friends go yourself I have work to do" Castiel muttered, head still hurting from this morning. Gabriel patted his shoulder and departed and Cas went behind the counter to reach for his green apron after rolling his white shirt sleeves up, the green reminding him of Deans eyes for a moment but he snapped out of it and headed to the cash register to begin taking orders, although he did wander from time to time if Dean would show up to accompany his brother anytime soon.

 

About 45 minutes passed and Gabriel and Sam seemed to getting on like a house on fire as Sam enthusiastically pointed at his laptop screen and his brothers eyes followed eagerly, making comments what seemed to be like every three minutes. Castiel was starting to feel exhausted and a tiniest bit nauseous as he made more and more drinks, the one for gabriel with extra caramel had made he feel extra sick.

 

Castiel couldn't help but smile when he saw Dean walk through the doors of the shop and straight to the counter with a lovely grin on his face. He must have been working recently because he had some kind of black mark on his cheek bone and on the left side of his chin, as well as semi-dirty hands.

 

"Heya Castiel, could I just get a regular black coffee please?" His voice was rough like he hadn't spoke in a while and it was rather nice to hear after feeling so ill.

 

Cas nodded, taking to money Dean handed over, "Should be no problem."

 

When Dean received his coffee he gave Cas another charming smile and went to join Sam and Gabriel at the the other end of the room, though they were not out of eyesight.

 

 

 

Dean sat down next to his brother with a quizzical look on his face, Sam was speaking to someone he didnt even recognise. The man stuck his hand out straight away and spoke "Im Gabriel."

 

"Dean, Sams brother." He shook Gabriels hand and thankfully he didn't seem to care about the mess.

 

"How was work and bobby?" Sam asked, eyes glancing down at his coffee to acknowledge the effort without words. He didnt need to Gabriel about his alcohol complex.

 

Dean shrugged, "Same old. Works abit slow today but what can ya do."

 

"Where do you work?" Gabriel asked while drinking down something that looked like alot of whipped cream and caramel. Dean wasn't sure where to look.

 

"Singers Shop, I work on the cars there. And yourself?" Dean was still deciding whether he liked this guy, but it wouldn't take him long, it never did. He liked to think he was good at reading people... just not Castiel apparently.

 

Sam closed his laptop as Gabriel spoke, "I work at Angles Oven down the street from Singers Shop, actually."

 

Holy crap. Dan decided he liked Gabriel, maybe even loved the guy.

 

"Holy crap, you guys make the best cherry pies! How have I not met you yet?" Dean heard his brother chuckle beside even though he had tried that very pie and agreed on the level of deliciousness at the time.

 

Gabriel through his hand up slightly, "I.ll take that compliment" and laughed for a few seconds, "Some of my pie and a good cup of coffee from here is what will get you through the day."

 

"Speaking of," Gabriel continues to talk, "How adorable is Cas up there working away even while he's a little sick, bless his soul" his words fluttered between genuine care and teasing. This has to be Cas' boyfriend, Dean thought.He couldnt hate Gabriel, he made great pie, so Dean would have to be disappointed silently. 

 

"Shouldnt he go home if he's sick?" Sam asked blantantly.

 

"He wont go home until he's throwing up, he's very determined like that. Anyway, I have a job to get to so I'll see you fellas later, keep an eye on Cas as long as your here for me?"

 

Sam and Dean both nodded and agreement and watched Gabriel go to say goodbye to Castiel.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Castiel took off his green apron as it was time for his 20 minute break. He hung it up slowly, trying to keep the rest of the rack of aprons still. He felt himself blink a few times to try abolish the faint feeling and regained his focus after a second.

 

But on another blink he didn't feel his eyes reopen for long time.

 

He groaned and opened his eyes again and his main emotion was confusion. He was lying down for starters, which was strange considering a second ago he was standing behind the counter ready to take his break. A few more slow blinks a he realised he was at home, on his small sofa, head resting on what seemed to be three pillows. Was he dreaming?

 

"Castiel? You with us buddy?" 

 

Cas recognised the voice immediately and sprung up into a sitting position which had only knocked him dizzy again, "Dean? Whats going on? Why are you in my house?"

 

Dean sat down next to Castiel before speaking up, "You fainted at work, I got Gabriels number and he told us your address so we could bring you home, you just missed Sam, unfortunately I am not the nursing sibling." He ended light-heartedly although he wasnt sure if that was supposed to make him feel any better. 

 

Castiel, nodded and suddenly felt very self conscious. He carded his fingers through his forever messy hair and didn't make eye contact with Dean.

 

"Thanks for bringing home, I appreciate it." he said and tried to muster up a smile but he was just so exhausted he could barely focus on staying upright, he could tell he was swaying slightly. 

 

"Dont worry about it man. I may not be a good nurse like Sammy but I make a mean bowl of soup I -" Castiel was quick to cut Dean of, "I dont want to be anymore trouble, you got me home you must have something better to be doing with your time."

 

Dean stood up and patted Castiels shoulder, "Nah, works been slow today, I don't mind looking after you for a while Cas." Deans eyes widened ever so slightly, " I mean Castiel" he corrected the nickname realising that him and Castiel hadn't really known each other that long to establish nick names. 

 

"You can call me Cas." He uttered, seeming slightly delirious at the time. Dean chuckled and walked towards him and touched he forehead. 

 

"You're burning up Cas, lie down before you fall off the sofa" Dean stated while coaxing him backs so his head rested on the pillows he placed behind his head earlier, Cas seemed to sigh in defeat and let his eyelids fall and Dean presumed he'd started to nap already. He laughed slightly and shook his head slightly.

 

As he walked away he felt Cas reach his hand and out a grab his wrist, "You make a good Nurse." his eyes remained closed but he smiled softly as he let Deans wrist go.

 

He wondered if he could sense his blush from under his fluttering eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff will be following..

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night, I'm sorry


End file.
